Pools and Zippers
by OneDarkBella
Summary: A fan meets a Twilight cast member and a hot encounter occurs. This is a very short story but one hot scene!


**Authors Notes:**

This is my first attempt at writing any type of story outside of what was needed in school. Also this is my very first lemon I have ever written.

I'm Team Edward with Pack tendencies. I normally have dreams about Edward or Rob but it was a shock even to me that I had a not so wholesome dream about a particular Alpha portraying actor and it wasn't Chaske. I shared this dream with JacobIsMyHeroin when we were sleeping out on the frozen sidewalk outside the NBC Studios trying to get standby tickets to see Taylor Lautner host SNL. We may not have been able to get into see Taylor but I didn't want you to go home empty handed. So this little story is my Christmas gift to you. JacobIsMyHeroin is the female character in my story.

I want to thank my Beta-Beauty TheMB_ Thank you for correcting my grammar and punctuations. We both are anal retentive in that point. I may not be perfect but with you at my side, I know my writing will be worthy of reading. (BTW she didn't beta the authors notes so if it's awful, then it's all on me! LOL) I have another story in my head and she will be at my side for that one as well. I feel more confident knowing she will be there when I try to write my first full story.

Thanks LWNV for helping me get this short story posted on .

I've been so inspired by the authors of Wide Awake, Holding Out For You and my latest obsession (or maybe it's an addiction) Emancipation Proclamation for inspiring me to write.

**Pools and Zippers**

Written by Hollywood2Brooklyn

It is a warm sunny day in Michigan. The humidity is high and makes everything stick to you. My straightened blond hair wouldn't cooperate with me today so I decide to just give up. Since my hair is shot and my clothes drenched, I would go ahead and take a swim in my boyfriend's pool.

I text message my man to see if he would be home today. He's so busy doing promotional work for the company he works for that I rarely get to see him much. My man says he has a meeting in the early afternoon but for me to come on over at any time. He liked the thought of me being in his home when he wasn't around. It gave him a sense that I belonged to him.

Mind you, he's not the possessive type. It just turns him on knowing I was roaming around usually naked in his home. I rarely wore clothes when I am over since we are almost always intimate. My man has a sexual hunger as ferocious as a pack of wolves ravishing over an elk. I don't know how I got so lucky to land a man like him.

I grab a change of clothes and throw them into a large Coach bag that I love. It was a gift from my man. He gave it to me the night that he first told me that he loved me and said we were going away to New York City for the weekend. I slip my fingers into the inside zipper pocket to reach in and grab the little memento I took away from the trip.

During that weekend, we went to a pub in the city. As I walked to the ladies room, there was a giant dispenser that was filled with condoms that looked like the subway lines. It was black with bright orange circles with the letter F in the middle in white. There was also one with green circles and a white number 6 in the center. Looking at the little wrapper always reminded me of the fun we had later that evening which started in the taxicab on the way back to the hotel. The evening's activities didn't finish until a day and a half later when we had to catch the flight back home to Michigan.

I learned from that trip that pharmacies delivered Red Bull, trail mix and condoms. I always thought they only delivered medicines. I guess in NYC you can get just about anything delivered.

I slip the little sealed wrapper back into its holding place and grab my sunscreen to toss it into the bag. Unlike my man, I have fair pale white skin that burns easily. I like the contrast of my pale skin against his burnt sienna coloring. He was blessed with having a permanent tan year round; a sign of his heritage that I found so fascinating. I love to see his tan, strong, dark hand cup my full creamy white breasts as he squeezed, sending waves of pleasure rippling through my body. With just the memory of that, my head flips back as a moan of pleasure slips unwillingly past my lips. I have no control over my body when I think of my man.

As another wave of heat hits me, I become too aware of being uncomfortably sticky again inside my own skin. So I shake my head trying to get the memory out of my mind--at least to the point of being able to reach my car and drive over to my man's house.

I grab my steel turquoise bikini & toss it into my bag as I run down the stairs to reach my car in the garage. I already had the top down on my little VW Rabbit convertible. It wasn't fancy but it got me from place to place. I toss my Coach bag into the back and jump into the driver's seat. I pop in a new CD I just bought by Katy Perry. The songs always remind me of the trip with the girls to a convention in Cincinnati to see a bunch of our favorite stars from a movie and book series we loved. We had such a blast that weekend just laughing. That's also the weekend where I met him, my man.

I turn on the car then back out my little Rabbit, then I turn onto the highway. The hot air hits me in the face. The wind whips through my hair and takes away the sticky feeling I had up in my room.

In less than thirty minutes I pull up to the gates that surround my man's house. It's an unfortunate necessity needed in his line of work. Everyone wanted a piece of him. He tries to oblige as much as he can but sometimes he just wants to be alone and relax. More and more lately he wants to relax with me by his side. He said I give him the added will to keep smiling for the masses. I fed his soul like his smile fed mine. Oh, his smile. It's so infectious.

I pull up to the driveway & punch in the security code to open the gates. I drive up to the garage and see that his black motorcycle is missing. Knowing he wasn't home. I shut off the engine, reach into the back seat to grab my Coach bag and head to the sidewall next to the garage. That's where my man hid the extra key to the house. He showed me where it was so that I could come over any time I wanted. It was a benefit I did not abuse. Our relationship had advanced but not to the point where I was ready to exchange keys.

I open the front door and punch in the security code on the pad next to the front door. I can see the pool from where I'm standing and see the sparkling blue water call out for me with its shimmers in the bright sunlight. I quickly walk over to the guest restroom located to the right of the front door, just under the stairs that led to his bedroom. I quickly slip out of my sticky clothes and slip into my tiny bikini. I loved how the slightly dark turquoise looked against my fair skin. My man always says how he likes that color blue against my pale, creamy skin-- a compliment I remembered every time I wore it. I had other swimsuits, but knowing how much he liked this particular one on me had made it my favorite.

I exit the guest restroom and slip out the back sliding door that led to the back yard and the pool. I walk over to the pool house and grab a large towel that I toss onto the closest lounge chair. I don't even bother laying it out before I turn around, kick off my flip flops and dive straight into the cool, pleasing, and cleansing water.

As my head emerges from the cool water I start to giggle with the shear joy. I lounge around in the water not even swimming, really. I'm just enjoying the coolness and the relief of not feeling my skin stick to itself.

After an hour in the water I decide to lay out for a bit. Not too much, though, as I'll turn red as a lobster. Still, long enough for the water to evaporate from my skin and dry out my swim suit before I head back into the house for a shower.

I don't know how long I am outside but the sun starts to dip down, telling me it is late in the day. I lift up my head, trying to hear if my man came back home yet. I was looking forward to seeing him. Well, I'm always looking forward to seeing him. When my eyes fall upon his muscle-ripped body, it was like Christmas morning each and every time. I don't know how I got so blessed to having this man desire me as much as I desired, no needed, him.

I slip my perfectly manicured feet into my flip-flops and walk back through the sliding doors back into the house. I look around and see my man sitting on the couch reading a magazine. I feel my swimsuit to make sure it wasn't still wet as I saunter over to the couch to sit next to him. My man sees me but keeps on reading his magazine. A sweet smile spreads across his lips, making me know that I'm seen.

I reach over to the couch and sit next to him. I can feel the heat radiate from his body. It's not the heat from the day but the sexual lust and desire that we have for each other just emitting from his entire body. I can sense that he wants me but he was trying to play it cool while reading his magazine.

A devilish smirk grows across my face as I lean over and start to kiss upon his neck. I slightly pull down on his rust red oxford shirt with the white pin stripes, a shirt I picked out for him. I move my lips down his neck and playfully bite at his neck where I leave a trail of goose bumps behind. I know he's turned on. His eyes flutter closed as his head leans onto the back of the couch as a deep guttering moan leaves his body. He just lies there, allowing me to have my way with him. He liked it when I took charge sometimes.

As my mouth ravishes his body I start to unbutton his shirt so that I can slip my small white hands across his huge dark chest. My hands start to tingle as I run my fingers over each hard curve of his firm chest, feeling around for his dark nipple. The tips of my fingers brush up against his nipple and a louder moan exits from his open mouth.

My man then reaches for my small waist as he easily lifts me from sitting to the side of him to place me on his lap. I feel the cotton tan chino slacks brush up against my center. Rubbing against my core as he thrusts his throbbing manhood firmly against me sends a shock of electricity through my body-- even electrifying the natural curves and waves of my hair.

It's almost too much for me to bear. My lips leave his neck as I moan out his name in pure sexual bliss. He answers my call with kisses across my pebbled skin. He slips his fingers through the straps of my bikini and pulls on the strings that are holding the little bits of cloth against my skin. He unties my top as my large breasts slip out from underneath the cloth. His warm lips move down to my nipples and as his hot mouth closes in around my nipple, I scream out his name: Taylor!

Taylor uses his other hand to cup and caress my other breast sending another wave of pleasure rippling through by body. Instinctively I grind my hips into groin as his tongue dances with my nipples. Taylor trails his mouth up to my neck from my breasts as his tongue flicks in and out against my skin. This causes even more heat and passion to radiate from deep within me, turning me into a ravenous animalistic creature that moves upon instinct, and that instinct was leading my mouth to his groin.

I sit up and push Taylor away from me causing his teeth to rake against my skin. He looks up into my eyes with heavy lids. Desire drips with love mingled with lust in his dark brown, almost black, eyes. I put my finger up and press it against his lips to hush him from speaking. I slide that finger from his lips down his chin, down his throat, with my entire hand lingering for a while on his chest. I slip my fingers into his pants and use my other hand to unbutton his slacks.

I grab his zipper and slowly lower it to expose his white Armani boxer briefs. As my hand brushes up against his throbbing penis it bounces as my hand makes contact over the thin tight white cotton cloth. A moan escapes from both of us as the pending sexual pleasure goes through us, both of us anticipating the point where he enters by body for us to become one.

I slip off of his lap and slide down onto the floor in front of him. His eyes stay glued to mine the entire time. A mischievous smile grows across my lips as I kneel before him and hook my finger into the band of his underwear. I pull the material away from his skin to expose his growing, throbbing sienna dark penis from the pure white cloth. I look down and gasp at the enormity. I'm always so surprised to see how big Taylor is. I lick my lips in anticipation. I look up to see that Taylor has dropped his eyes from looking into my eyes and is now looking at my swollen red lips as I us my tongue to moisten my lips. I smile with the knowledge that I have Taylor really turned on with the anticipation of my mouth wrapping around his dick.

As I smirk and look down at my awaiting prize, I lean down and press my moistened lips to kiss the head of his penis. His whole dick bounces from the mere touch of my lips. I smile and once his penis stops twitching, I slip his cock into my mouth. My red moistened lips surrounded by my milky white smooth skin slips down over his hard cock. I take in as much as I can into my mouth, but Taylor is so well-endowed that I can't take him all.

I can feel every bump, every vain, the difference of textures from his head compared to his shaft in my mouth. I tighten my lips around the base of his shaft and gently suck as I slide my lips up the length of his throbbing manhood. Taylor's eyes flutter back into his head as a deep "Fuck" leaves his lips. I smile internally knowing that it's my mouth that's causing that kind of reaction from my man. Yes, he's all mine.

I shift up higher on my knees before him. I slide my mouth up and down over his thick hard cock as his hand rests gently on top of my head, his fingers running through my bleach blond hair. The only sounds are of sucking and the occasional pop as my mouth leaves his cock.

I reach my hand and place it on his thick penis. I start to pump him as my tongue dances with the tip of his head, licking the place where all of the nerves meet. His cock bounces and dances to the touch of the tip of my tongue. Taylor begins to speak my name to plea, but "Laura, please. Please." is all that he could say. I know what he wants. I smile with hearing my name slip from my Lautner's mouth. So I slip my mouth over and around his thick cock again and I grasp firmly around his shaft. A primal moan, almost a scream, leaves his body. I keep perfect timing with my mouth and my hand moving fluidly over his wet cock.

I start to accelerate as I can tell by the increased rate of his breathing that Taylor is about to climax. Knowing that my man can last all night long after cuming first from my mouth, I eagerly suck harder to make him cum in anticipation of the night's activities. I slip my mouth further and further down. I hold onto his cock and squeeze slightly harder. The combination of the two slips my Taylor over the edge.

He leans forward as he thrusts his hips up and down in timing of my mouth slipping over his cock. As he explodes into my mouth he screams my name, "Laura!". Wave after wave of heat and lust rolls over both of us. I'm on the verge of climaxing myself as I take in every last drop that exits his body.

My center starts to contract and spasm. I'm at the beginning of climaxing myself when an annoying buzzing noise is heard somewhere far off. As I am suddenly aware of what the noise is, the vision of Taylor before me disappears and I open my eyes to realize I am alone in my room. In fact, it is a cold and snowy December day in Michigan.

I reach over to shut off my alarm as I sit up in my bed realizing I am still slightly orgasiming from my wet, vivid dream.

The End


End file.
